Love, Sex, Drugs and Murder
by L0V3 4 wRiting xo
Summary: Ruthie had the perfect life. She was married to a wealthy Lawyer and she was studying to be a doctor. Then she mysteriously drowns while taking a bath. Everyone thought it was an accident. But a look into her husband's past will prove them wrong. Updated!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heave**

**This story is based on the real life murder Stefanie Newman Rabinowitz (June 3, 1967 -April 29 1997) R.I.P**

As annie Camden lay in bed she was well aware that the phone was ringing. Knowing the machine would pick it up she closed her eyes and tried to ignore the blaring noise.

_"Hello, You've reached the Camden residence leave a message and we'll be sure to get back to you" _Annie listened as the machine picked up.

"Mrs. Camden? Mr. Camden? are you there? Oh God, If you are there please pick up" The voice of Ruthie's husband, Brendon, and Annie's son-in-law rushed through the house.

"I'm in the hospital, Ruthie slipped in the bath tub and hit her head, at least that's what the doctors keep telling me... but uh... she's not doing too good, if you get this soon please go to the Glenoak hospital, that's where we are, bye"

After hearing the message Annie woke her husband and they rushed to the hospital. After running through the front door they saw Brendon sitting in the lobby with his head in his hands. When he looked up at them they could see his tear stained face. When he shook his head, it told them all they needed to know. Ruthie was gone.

"We need to know exactly what happened that night," Detective Marie Wagner, who was in charge of Ruthie Briant's case, asked Brendon Briant. It had know been a week since Ruthie had died. Doctors had no explanation for her death. Detectives were hired to find a cause. So, there they sat in the interrogation room with Brendon Briant, Ruthie Briant's late husband.

"We had gone out to Dinner it was at Roy's, we had come home and she said that she wasn't feeling so good. She told me she was going to go take a bath in hopes she would feel better," Brendon stopped to take in a deep breath.

"She went up stairs to start filling up the bath tub and then came back downstairs once more. She grabbed a bottle of water and then took some advil. After giving me a kiss she want upstairs," Brendon closed his eyes and sighed. The corners of his eyes became wet and tears started to flow out of them.

"I sat down on the couch and started to watch TV, then I heard a thud," he stopped once again trying to contain himself.

"I thought that it was just a shampoo bottle or something, so I didn't check on her, I should have gone up to see, if I would have then maybe she would..." Marie cut him off.

"How many advils did she take," she asked glancing up from her note pad.

"God, I don't know, probably one or two," Brendon replied.

"Was she on any other type of medicine at the time?" Marie asked him.

"She took the occasional sleeping pill but nothing else that I knew of," Brendon answered.

"Okay, and what did she eat at the restaurant?" Marie asked him.

"I don't know some shrimp and... why the hell are you asking me all these questions?" he asked unhappily.

"Mr. Briant all that I am trying to do is figure out what happened to your wife so I'd appreciate your corporation, okay?"

"She had lobster and some of my shrimp,"

"Did she drink any alcohol?"

"She had glass of wine," Brendon answered.

"That's it?" Marie asked.

"Yes, that's it," Brendon said.

"Okay, thank you Mr. Briant you can go now," Marie followed Brendon out of the interrogation room into the lobby where the rest of the Camden family waited.

"um, okay, Simon Camden?" Detective Marie Wagner said as she looked around the full waiting room. Simon stood up and followed Marie back to the interrogation room.

"Take a seat Mr. Camden," Marie said as she walked around to the other side of the table and took a seat.

"So how do you feel about your brother-in-law?" Marie asked him.

"No one trusted him," Simon said as he looked away from Marie.

"And why was that?" Marie asked.

"From the minute he and Ruthie met it was all lies," Marie glanced up from her notepad with a curious look on her face.

"What sort of lies?" She asked.

"He's ten years older than her, he was married when they met, but he told her his wife had died," Simon paused and looked down at the ground.

"I knew something like this was gonna happen," Simon said.

"How?" Marie asked.

"2 weeks after his wife that he was cheating on with Ruthie died in a mysterious car accident,"

Marie paused and looked up from her notepad. She set the pen down on the table and looked over at Simon.

"Thank you Mr. Camden you can go now,"

Simon stood up from his chair and walked out the door. Marie walked through the to office and slammed a pile of papers on her partner, Detective James Gordon's, desk.

"I need you to do a background check on Brendon Briant," Marie said.

"I'm one step ahead of you," James said.

"and..."

"As far as arrests go one D.U.I three years ago but here's where it gets weird, he got married at age nineteen, his wife was seventeen years old, she was pregnant when they got married,"

"Hmmm... Simon didn't mention that," Marie stated.

"Simon?" James asked.

"The victim's brother," Marie said glancing over the computer screen in front of James.

"oh, anyway, his late wife, Kimberly Denise Freewell, gave birth to a seemingly healthy baby boy on July 7th 2007, then on July 29th 2007 baby died of S.I.D.S"

"Sudden infant death syndrome," Marie said to herself.

"Yup, and then February 28th 2009 his wife died in a car accident. I looked at the coroner's report and even though the cause of death should be blunt force trauma, it's not,"

"What is it?"

"Exfixiation,"

"Were any charges ever pressed?" Marie asked.

"None,"

"Wow,"

"Yea, and sense I noticed right before his first wife died he was in great debt I decided to check out his credit report,"

"and..."

"he's in debt, great debt he's been spending all his money at Delilah's den, and upscale strip club,"

"Yea, I've heard of that place, the pro athletes go there all the time," Marie said. she set down the papers she had been looking at and looked at James.

"I guess we better go to Delilah's Den,"

**I really don't know what to think of this one, I personally think it's sucks but the two people I have shown it to think it's good. I don't know. I guess I'll put it up, but if it starts getting bad reviews, I'm gonna take it down. So tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own 7th heaven**

"Yea, I know him," Star, one of the strippers at Delilah's Den stated after looking at the picture of Brendon. "I think all the girls here know him,"

"Was he a big spender?" Marie asked her.

"Definitely," Star said nodding. "I heard that he spends over five hundred dollars a week on this one girl,"

"Do you know her name?" James asked.

"She told all the customers her name was Summer," Star said as she pushed one of her brunette curls out of her face.

"Was that her real name?" Marie asked.

"As far as I know, no... but uh... why don't you just ask the bitch yourself?" Star pointed in the direction of the door. Marie and James turned their heads to see a young blond girl wearing an extremely short denim mini skirt and a white tube top with, to the detectives surprise, a coach bag and matching shoes.

"Summer?" Marie asked as the two detectives walked towards the young blond.

"That's what they call me," she said looking at the detectives.

"Is that your real name?" James asked.

"No, but that's the name I tell my customers- why? Am I in some sort of trouble?" she said looking confused.

"What is your name?" Marie asked.

"Dana Reynolds," she said hesitantly.

"Do you know this man?" James asked as he pulled the picture of Brendon.

"Yea, he was one of my best customers, he paid top money, forget about fives he was sticking fifties down girl's g-strings," Summer said pushing her blond hair behind her ear.

"Had he been behaving differently lately?" Marie asked.

"Umm... not really, he hadn't been asking for as many private dances, but I just thought it was because of the ring," Summer simply said

"What ring?" James asked.

"The engagement ring," Summer said.

"who was he engaged to?" Marie asked.

"well I'm guessing he was engaged. I knew him and Carrie were together, I saw the rock on her finger just a few days ago," Summer answered.

"Who is Carrie?" James asked.

"Another stripper. She's know as Daisy to all her customers" Summer said. "She just started hear actually, I know that a lot of the girls were jealous of Carrie"

"why were they jealous?" James asked.

"She was stealing their best customer. " Summer said,

"He bought her a Lamborghini. No stripper here or in any other strip club I've ever heard of or worked in can afford any type of sports car let alone a Lamborghini" She said in a low voice.

"now I don't mean to be rude here but I know that is a coach bag, those are coach shoes and that necklace your wearing is worth close to $3,000. Now if no stripper you know can afford a Lamborghini, tell me how you can afford this outfit." Marie said.

"I get it all from customers, if a guy doesn't have money to put in my G-string he'll stick something Gucci or coach or just something expensive of his wife's down there instead,"

"I see," Marie said.

"Well thank you miss, we'll be in touch," James said as he and Marie started to walk away.

"You believe her?" James asked once they had gotten out of earshot of the two strippers.

"Not a chance," Marie said as they walked to the car.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay Mr. Briant let's just stop lying now... tell me what really happened that night," Marie said as she leaned against the table in the interrogation room.

"I'm not lying, I'm telling you I don't know what the hell happened to her," Brendon said as he stared at the table.

"Well what about, Katie Adams, do you know what happened to her?" His face fell at the mention of his late wife's name.

"She got hit by a drunk driver and died, you can check the coroners report and everything," He said glancing up from the table.

"Well, the coroner's report said she died from exfixiation, can you explain that?" Marie said as she took a seat in a chair across from Brendon.

"No... I can't" Brendon said.

"Don't you think it's a little ironic that you wife dies in a car accident two weeks after you made a $5,000 life insurance for her," Marie said.

"I know how it sounds-" Brendon started in a weak voice but Marie cut him off.

"And I know that you took out a life insurance policy on Ruthie Camden as well didn't you?" Marie asked him.

"I-" he started but Marie cut him off once again.

"Didn't you?" she repeated, this time louder.

"Yes," he said cowardly.

"That's what I thought," Marie said as she stood up.

"But here's where you slipped up, it only covers accidents," Marie said as she leaned in closer to him and lowered her voice.

"And we both know, this wasn't an accident," When she finished she turned on her heal and walked away. One she reached the hall way she met up with James.

"I got a call from the lobby, it seems Carrie has dropped by," James said still walking.

"Stripper Carrie?" Marie asked.

"Yup, that's her," James said.

"Oh, I got the coroner's report," James said as he handed a folder over to Marie.

"And..." Marie said as she flipped open the file.

"Arsenic," he said simply.

"No way," Marie said in disbelief as she read the report. As they reached the lobby they stopped.

" Carrie?" Marie said as she looked around at a few women who were sitting in the room. She noticed one stand up with her back facing towards her. She slowly go p with on hand on her back, her blond hair barely brushed her shoulders. As she turned around James and Marie were both shocked to see... she was pregnant.

**A/N: Ok, considered taking this story down and then decided to update one more time to see how it did. If I get good reviews, I'll keep it, Bad, I either won't update for a while or take it down. Tell me what you think!!**


End file.
